Last Plane Out
by Muffy Morrigan
Summary: When Dean gets a call that Sam has been seriously injured how far will Dean go to get to his brother in time? HURT!Sam, protective Dean
1. Promises

_A/N: This story grew out of a conversation with a good friend about being on the last plane out of an airport in front of a tropical storm. I would like to thank JazzyIrish for her thoughtful suggestions, I think this story reads more smoothly because of them. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing—your reviews keep me writing!_

**Last Plane Out**

Chapter One

Promises

The TV in the bar was tuned to the weather channel, not really great viewing, Dean thought as he drank his beer, but the crowd was watching the oncoming tropical depression. It was pretty much what everyone had been talking about for the last couple of days and now it looked like it was actually headed towards Houston.

Fun town, Houston. He'd ended up there after a call from a friend of a friend of their father's—she'd had a problem with a ghost and Dean had headed out to help. He was on his own for a change, the first time in a long time without Sam. He missed him, they'd been traveling together for so long it felt weird that his brother wasn't there, but he was kind of enjoying the break, too.

A couple of weeks before, he and Sam had stopped in Las Vegas. His brother had college friends there and Sam had called them to get together while he and Dean were in town. Dean had figured out pretty fast that he was cramping Sam's style. Or more to the point, Sam wanted to be college-Sam and having Dean around was a constant reminder that he wasn't that person anymore. Things had gotten increasingly strained and once or twice some angry words had passed between them.

Dean had started avoiding Sam and his friends, instead heading to the casinos and carefully working a small stake into enough money to keep them going for several months, even factoring in emergencies—always a possibility with them. Sam's friends had explained to him, in tones he was pretty sure most people reserved for idiots and dogs, nobody actually ended up winning, but a life of hustling pool and playing cards had made Dean a cautious gambler. He walked out of the casinos every night a little richer than he had walked in. Never winning enough at any time to draw attention to himself, but still gathering quite a stash by the end of the week.

The call from a friend of their father's had come at a good time. Dean had been trying to figure a way out of town without really offending his brother, and had been drawing a blank. The call gave him the excuse to leave, and since it looked like a simple salt and burn he thought Sam might be ok with him going on alone. And surprisingly Sam had agreed, almost too quickly. So Dean had given him the cash for a plane ticket and headed to Houston.

Since it hadn't really seemed like an emergency he took the drive in easy steps. He was trying out a new theory—that the name indicated how hot a girl would be. He was currently working his way through Heathers. So far, Heathers seemed universally hot—blonde, brunette, redhead—and at any age. He wouldn't have added the age into the mix until he met particularly interesting Heather in Tucumcari, New Mexico, who claimed she was an innocent 24 and turned out to be a worldly 42. That had been an interesting evening, very interesting.

Houston had proved to be Heather-less. He had hoped he could find at least one while he was there, to continue testing the theory, but so far the Heather hunt was turning up nothing. Luckily the other hunt, the one he had actually come for, had proved more successful and now he was just killing time until Sam flew in. Another three days to continue the Heather hunt.

The waitress brought him another beer, she was not a Heather, but then again she was only charging him for every other drink, so the hunt might have to be put on hold for a night or two. She'd invited him to a "Storm Party" that evening and he was more than willing to go, and more than willing to hang around watching her for a few hours until she was off shift at 5.

His phone ringing pulled him away from his musings. He looked at the number—he didn't recognize it, but it looked like a Vegas area code. "Yeah?"

"Dean! I remembered the number," his brother's voice came over the line. "It's the right number." That sounded like he was talking to someone else.

"Sam? What's wrong?" The alarm bells were going off.

"I couldn't remember the number, they said I should just try dialing, my fingers might remember even if my brain couldn't," Sam sounded confused.

"Sammy? What's going on?"

"The doctor wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't remember the number." _Where the hell are his friends, why didn't they call?_

"Sam!" The alarm bells had given way to alarm sirens.

"The doctor, he wants to talk to you Dean, it's my brother, Dean," Sam said.

"Mr. Richards?" Another voice on the phone.

"Yes?" Dean said.

"My name is Dr. Larson. I am a physician at Las Vegas General…"

"What's going on?" Dean said, trying to stay calm. _Breathe slowly, in and out._

"You brother has been in a car accident. We have been trying to reach you for almost twenty-four hours, but after he regained consciousness he couldn't remember your phone number," he said.

"How bad is it?" _Keep calm, keep it together_.

"He is conscious, which is good."

"But?" Dean heard a really big "but" in that statement.

"There is continued confusion and loss of memory. His mental state is not entirely stable. We are continuing to monitor his condition. There are other serious injuries as well. He might need surgery. We need permission to operate if necessary. He is in no condition to approve treatment of any kind." _At least he broke it to me gently._

"Of course, do I need to sign something?" He asked wondering where he could find a fax machine if he needed to.

"We really need you here, Mr. Richards."

"It's that bad?" Dean whispered. _No._

"It's serious. We like a family member present. How soon can you be here?"

"I'm in Houston, I'll be there as soon as possible. Can I talk to my brother again?"

"Of course."

"Dean?" Sam said.

"Sammy, I'm on my way. I'll be there before you know it."

"I don't like hospitals Dean," Sam said. He sounded so young, lost.

"I'm coming, I'll be there Sam."

"Promise, Dean?"

"I promise, Sammy." He was still holding the phone to his ear several minutes after he had heard the connection break. _I should never have left him. I need to get to him._

He made record time back to the motel. He was pretty sure he hadn't run anyone down or gone through too many red lights, but he couldn't remember. Fortunately the streets were mostly empty, everyone was already heading in to avoid the approaching storm.

When he got to the room he threw his stuff into a bag and threw the bag into the Impala. Back in the car he pulled out his road atlas. Houston to Vegas was 1471 miles. He pulled out of the parking lot and found the freeway entrance. Once on the freeway he put the pedal down. _Ok, 1471 miles, if I drive 80 the whole way that puts me into Vegas in about eighteen hours. And that's assuming I don't get slowed down by the storm. Eighteen hours. Too long. _

A sign went by in a blur. _Oh, god_. As the next one came up he pulled into the exit lane. Taking a deep breath he pulled off the freeway and followed the signs to the airport.

His heart was already pounding as he pulled into long-term parking. He grabbed some clothes and made sure his bag had nothing even a little suspicious in it. He found an ID with the name "Richards" on it and stuffed it into his wallet. Walking into the terminal he located a departure board. Most of the flights had "canceled" after them, there was one left still heading to Vegas—it looked like it left in about 40 minutes. He headed over to the counter for the airline. The line wasn't long, most people seemed more intent on getting out of the airport.

"I need to get to Las Vegas," he said to the woman at the ticketing counter.

"Sir, you do understand there is a storm approaching?"

"I have to get there, my brother's been in an accident."

"I do have a seat, the flight has been moved up, you only have about ten minutes to get the gate."

"I don't care, sooner is better," he said handing over the cash to pay for the ticket.

"I hope everything is ok," she said with a sympathetic smile when she handed him his ticket.

He grabbed it out of her hand, and sprinted towards the gates. The lack of passengers made the security check go by quickly and he ran down the long concourse to his assigned gate. He stopped when he got there. _Do I really want to do this?_

While he was standing there, ticket in hand, his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Dean?"

"Hey, you remembered the number again."

"Yeah, Dean, they gave me a shot. It's making me sleepy," Sam said, sounding confused, frightened, not really like Sam.

"It's ok, Sam." _Actually it's not ok at all._

"But what if I go to sleep and don't wake up, Dean?"

Dean closed his eyes. He remembered Sam's first hospitalization, he'd been nine and had to have his tonsils out. Right before they had taken him to the operating room he had taken Dean's hand and asked him the same question "What if I don't wake up?" Dean wondered if Sam was somehow back there in that room all those years ago.

"It's ok, Sammy. You'll wake up fine. I'll be there when you wake up."

"Scared Dean," he did sound about nine when he said that.

"I know, Sammy. Tell you what, I'll bring you something from the gift shop. How's that?" Dean said remembering how he had bribed his brother with little gifts.

"Promise?"

"I promise, Sam. I have to go for a minute, but it's ok. I'll give you a call in just a sec." he hoped the number Sam had called from was a direct line. Dean looked up, it looked like they were getting ready to close the gate. He handed them his ticket and walked down the ramp to the plane. _I'm coming Sammy._

The plane was surprisingly crowded. As he walked up the aisle he heard someone saying it was the last plane out ahead of the storm. _That's comforting._ He found his seat—he had managed to get on an aisle, and sat down. The woman in the next seat looked up. _ Hot, definitely hot. Nice_._ That might make this a little better._

"Is it still ok to use my phone?" He asked her.

"Yes, until we take off. You don't fly much?" She had a nice voice too.

"No." _That's the understatement of the year. _He called Sam's number back.

"Hello?" Sam was sounding really out of it.

"Hey, Sammy. How're doing?"

"Still scared. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way. I'll be there before you know it." _Assuming my heart doesn't give out on this plane_.

"Is dad with you?"

"What?" _It's worse than I thought. How could he forget?_

"Is dad with you?"

"No, Sammy, he's not. But I'm on my way," he said trying to keep his voice calm. The problem was his nerves were starting to get the better of him, now that he was actually sitting on the plane. _I think I'm starting to hyperventilate._

"When will you be here, Dean?" Sam sounded like he might be crying.

"Really soon, Sammy. You get some sleep. I bet I'm there before you even wake up." He was talking to Sam like he was a child, but it seemed to calm his brother down.

"And you'll bring me something from the gift shop?" Sam said, sounding exactly as he had when he was nine.

"Yeah, Sam. I promise. I have to go, but I'll be there really soon." He could hear the engines starting up, he knew he needed to get off the phone before Sam heard him freak out, because that wouldn't help his brother at all. He hung up his phone and turned it off. The plane lurched into motion and his stomach lurched with it. _Oh, this is not going to be fun_

"Nervous flyer?" Hot girl asked.

"Something beyond nervous," he tried to smile. "I don't fly. At all." _Because if the plane doesn't crash, I'll die of heart failure, anyway._

"And you're on the last plane out in a tropical storm? You know this is going to be a rough flight?"

"Have to be," he said swallowing. _How can I need to swallow and have dry mouth at the same time?_

"Why?" She said, sounding sympathetic, Dean wondered if she were nervous, too and just needed to talk to someone.

"My brother's been hurt, I need to get there. No choice." He was starting to get dizzy. The plane was rumbling down the tarmac. As far as he was concerned the cabin was slowly revolving. _And I actually ate this afternoon, great. _Once clear of the terminal the winds hit the plane—it felt like it was sliding back and forth on the runway. _Count to ten slowly, one, two, three, four, oh, god I'm going to die._

"That's sweet. My brother wouldn't get on any plane for me," Hot girl said.

"Yeah," _One, two, three, four, five, six, why is the plane spinning or is it just me?_

"Is it serious?"

"I don't know. The doctor said I needed to be there as soon as possible." _Am I hyperventilating? How hard can my heart actually pound before someone else can hear it?_

"I'm so sorry," she smiled at him. "My name's Heather, by the way."

_Universally hot, all Heathers, apparently a law of nature. _"Dean," he said, swallowing again.

"Would you like a mint? It sometimes helps with the dry mouth," she said offering him a tin.

"Thanks, I'll try anything at this point," _and when I lose my lunch it will have a nice minty aftertaste._

"I don't like to fly that much either, I've just gotten used to it with my job—I go to a lot of conferences."

"I travel a lot, too, but I drive."

"They say flying is safer than driving. What's wrong?" _Apparently Heathers were perceptive, too_.

"My brother—he was in a car wreck," _Stay down, food, hear me?_

"I'm so sorry, that was rude of me."

"You didn't know." His arms and legs were beginning to tingle. _Breathe slowly, one, two, in, out._ "What did they just say?" He had heard something on the cabin speaker, but hadn't paid attention.

"We're next in line on the runway, he said it would be a bumpy take-off."

"It's bumpy just sitting here, how much worse will it get?" _I'm going to die._

"I don't know, I've never been on a plane in weather like this."

"Yeah," was all he could manage. _Oh, god. My heart is exploding, I can't breathe, I can't feel my feet anymore. Did the plane just flip over? Why is it spinning like that?__Breathe in and out, slowly, concentrate._

"Are you ok?" She said laying a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, fine great," _except I'm dying. Pretty sure I'm dying, pins and needles, great, what's next?_

"You must care about your brother to be on this plane," she said with a smile.

"Promised him." _What's that noise? Did a wing fall off? I think I just felt a blood vessel explode. Stay down, food, I mean it._

"I heard you on the phone, that was sweet."

"No, I promised him a long time ago," he said with his jaw clenched. "When he was fourteen. I promised I would never leave him alone in a hospital ever again." _And why am I telling her this? _

"Really?"

"Yeah," he paused as a particularly hard gust of wind buffeted the airplane. _I'm going to die_. He kept talking to distract himself. "He broke his arm at school and it was a bad break. They called our dad, but he was out of town and didn't check his messages until about six hours after it happened." The engines started revving up for take-off. _Oh, no._ "Dad called me and I headed right to the hospital, they were prepping Sam for surgery and he was scared. I don't blame him. He'd been there for six hours, in pain, no one there for him. I promised him I wouldn't leave and he would never have to be in a hospital alone again." The engines were beginning to whine. He was getting dizzier by the minute. Dark spots were dancing in front of his eyes. _Well, at least if I pass out I won't have to be awake for take-off._

"I'm sure he doesn't hold you to that promise anymore."

"Maybe he doesn't, but I do." _Are we moving, are we taking-off? I can't feel my feet. My hands are shaking, I think I might have broken a tooth. Why is the plane still spinning? I'm going to die. _

The plane began rolling down the runway, gaining speed for take-off, it was being hit pretty hard by the wind, Dean could feel it skidding back and forth. _It's probably not as bad as I think. I'm exaggerating, I'm sure I'm exaggerating. _The plane lifted off, suddenly the back wheels slammed back onto the tarmac before lifting off again. Dean heard someone screaming. _Oh, please don't let that be me screaming like that._

"That was a little scarier than usual," Heather said.

"Yep, sure." The plane was rocking violently as it climbed up through the storm system. Dean looked up the aisle. The overhead racks at the front of the plane were twisting left, the ones back by where he sat were twisting right. He could hear the metal of the plane straining against the pressure of the winds. _Oh this is so much worse than last time. That was only a homicidal demon, I understand demons, this is crazy. Why am I here again? Sam. I need to get to Sam, that's what matters. What was that noise?_

"A lot scarier than usu…" She broke off when the plane suddenly shot up through the air. Dean could feel his stomach protesting the climb. It was like going up in a roller coaster at about a million miles an hour. _Oh, no, oh please, oh stop._ Just as quickly as it went up the plane slammed down—and down and down and down. Heather grabbed his hand and held on with a vise like grip_. Oh, no, no, no, no, I'm going to dieI'mgoingtodieI'mgoingtodie. Stay down food, please stay down._ The pilot managed to pull the plane out of the dive and they began climbing up through the storm again.

"That was fun," Heather said with a nervous laugh.

"Fun. Yeah. Fun." _If you are a complete nut case._

The plane continued its climb. Lightning flashed around them. The engines were making a strange noise. Someone up at the front of the plane was vomiting. The couple across the aisle from Dean were holding each other and crying. He could hear someone praying. _At least I am not alone in my terror._

Abruptly the shaking stopped, the lightning was gone and the noise of the wind hitting the plane was silent. They had made it up through the storm. After the ascent this felt like nothing. Except for the sound of the engines it was hardly like being on a plane at all, more like a bus. _Except if I try and get out I will fall about 20,000 feet._

Heather laughed and let go of his hand with a little squeeze. "Thanks."

"Yeah," _I mean it food, you stayed down through that, you just stay there now._

"Are you still nervous?"

"Are we still on a plane?" He tried to slowly relax his left hand. He was holding on to the seat arm with a death grip. As he let go he could feel the blood rushing back into his hand. _Nice._ He leaned back, trying to calm his breathing—everyone else seemed ok. _And here I am, heart's still about to explode. And the dizziness is a nice added bonus. Fun_. He sat, focusing on his breathing and humming his way through his music collection. _I wonder if I can get all the way through without a repeat before the plane lands._

"What did they say?" He realized that someone had said something on the cabin speaker.

"The beverage cart is coming through, we can get up and the in-flight phones are available," Heather said.

"In-flight phone? Where?"

"Right here," she pulled the phone out of the seat in front of him. "They're really expensive to use—you need a credit card."

"Yeah, right," he said pulling out his wallet and flipping on his cell phone long enough to get the number of Sam's room. The phone rang seven times before Sam answered.

"Hello?"

"Sam, how are you doing?"

"Dean, where are you? I tried calling. I couldn't get through." He sounded really shaken up.

"Sorry, phone was off, what's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts, really bad. So does my head. The doctor was back in here a few minutes ago. He said something about surgery. I don't want surgery, Dean." The fear and confusion in his voice worried Dean. The worst part was Sam sounded so young, lost. So unlike his brother. _I wonder if that is part of the head injury? I wonder if he's going to be ok? Maybe it's the drugs they're giving him. Why, exactly, did I leave him all alone?_

"It'll be ok, Sam. I'm nearly there. I'll be there before they take you to surgery, ok?"

"Yeah, Dean," His brother paused. "How can you get here so fast? Aren't you in Texas?" That sounded more like Sam.

"I'll be there, ok?" _Assuming the damn plane doesn't crash and my heart doesn't explode and my legs actually work when this is over._

"Before surgery?" The confused voice was back.

"Yeah, Sammy before surgery."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I need to go for a little while, next time we talk I'll be there, ok?"

"And you'll bring me something?"

Dean had to laugh a little at that. _Laugh or cry and I probably should avoid cry right now, although don't hot girls like it when you cry? _"Yeah, I'll bring you something."

"Promise?"

"I promise Sam. See you soon. Ok?"

"Ok, Dean. Hurry. Bye." He hung up the phone.

Dean placed the phone back in its cradle and put his head in his hands. _I will never leave him alone again. At least not eighteen hours driving time away. Never again. If I had been there this shouldn't have happened. And where the hell are his friends? Why is he alone? _

"Hey, are you ok?" Heather asked.

"I was just wondering where my brother's friends are. They wanted him all to themselves, made it pretty clear I wasn't welcome, but why aren't they there now?"

"Maybe they are, you don't know."

"He sounds so scared and alone." _ And why again am I talking to her about this?_

"Maybe for him there is a big difference between his friends and you." It was a simple statement. Dean looked at her, she was smiling at him. _Heathers are also apparently wise. I might need to study them a little further._

"Yeah, maybe you're right. How long till we land?"

"About forty-five minutes."

Dean picked up the phone again and called information—they connected him with the hospital and he spoke with Sam's doctor. Dean told him when the plane would land and then he would take a cab directly to the hospital. Could they hold the surgery that long? The doctor hesitated for several seconds. They were sending Sam for more tests, and that would probably take up the hour before Dean arrived. They thought Sam was bleeding into his abdomen, and if so would need surgery to fix the bleed. Dean hung up the phone again. _Let me get there in time, please, let me get there in time._

The remainder of the flight seemed to take forever. Not because he was nervous—the continual pounding of his heart and constant dry mouth were now familiar, almost like they had always been there. No, every second was another that Sam was alone in the hospital. _Never again._

"You should talk to the flight attendant, tell them what's happening and see if they will let you off the plane first," Heather said, laying her hand on his.

"Thanks, great idea," Dean said and flagged down the attendant. He explained what was going on and she said that as soon as they were on the ground and it was safe for him to get up she would come get him so he could be off the plane as soon as possible. "Thanks again," he said turning back to Heather.

"Here's my number, will you call and let me know how he is?"

"Sure," _Hot Heathers still give me their number. Nice. This flight wasn't all bad I guess. Stay down, food. I mean it._

Thanks to her suggestion, Dean was sprinting through the airport before anyone else even had their bags out of the overhead racks. He followed the signs to the taxis and offered the guy an extra large tip if he could get him to the hospital in less than fifteen minutes. The driver earned his $50, Dean was there just shy of ten minutes later.

He stopped at the information desk in the entry and then headed to Sam's room. A doctor was standing outside the door. "Dr. Larson?" Dean asked, hoping he guessed right. "I'm Sam's brother."

"We were hoping you'd get here. We are getting ready to take him down. He is bleeding and we need to get it taken care of. We are a little concerned about the anesthesia, what with the head injury and continued confusion, but we don't really have a choice."

"Can I see him?" _Not that you have a lot of choice in that, either. I am going in there like it or not._

"Of course. We've given him something to relax him, he was quite upset."

"Thanks," Dean pushed the door open and stopped. _Oh, Sammy._ His brother was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. There was a large bruise on his face. A bandage covered part of his forehead. _How did he get that bruise? How hard did he hit his head? _He was so pale. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and walked over to the bed. He put his hand gently on Sam's shoulder. "Sam?"

His brother's eyes opened, they weren't really focused. "Dean? Is that you?"

"Who else is this good looking?"

"You got here before they took me."

"Told you I would, Sammy."

"They said you wouldn't."

"Who said Sam?" _The hospital staff knew I was on the way, what were they thinking?_

"Lisa and Jason. They said you wouldn't."

"Well they were wrong, Sam." _And as soon as you go to down to surgery I am going to find them and kill them for that._

"I told them that, too. You promised."

"Yeah, Sam. They have to take you to surgery now, but I'll be here when you come up, ok?"

"I'm scared, Dean." Sounding confused, so young, still so unlike Sam.

_Yeah, me too, Sam. _"It'll be fine, you'll be back here before you know it."

"Did you bring me something?"

"You have to wait until you get back for that, Sam."

"Promise, Dean?"

"Of course I promise." The nurses came in to take Sam to the operating room. Dean walked as far as the elevator, his hand on Sam the whole way. He stood in front of the elevator for a long time after the doors closed. _Please let him be ok. _He turned and headed down the hall in search of the gift shop.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Alone

_A/N: I recently helped care for a friend with a concussion. He's usually so centered and sure, but he was alone in the emergency room for quite awhile, and he thought we had left him alone. Even though he knew we were on our way, he was still sure he was alone. I kind of channeled that for this chapter. Warning: If you didn't like Sam's friends before…_

**Last Plane Out**

Chapter Two

Alone

Sam had to admit it, when Dean had first left town he'd been relieved. Dean had not mixed well with his friends in Las Vegas. In fact things had gotten fairly rough between the two of them. Dean had been snappish and had started disappearing every night—headed to the strip to gamble. He came in late, woke late and was generally not fun to be around. Lisa and Jason had not taken to Dean from the first and that had added to the tension between he and his brother.

To tell the truth his friends had not liked his brother at all. They had been hard on him from the start. In fact Jason had made it a point of talking down to Dean, explaining things to him like he was stupid. Sam could see Dean resisting the urge to say something rude—or more likely resisting the urge to hit him. _And I let them get away with that, I let it happen. I was so caught up in wanting to be the person from Stanford that I let them treat my brother like crap. I wonder if Dean will forgive me for that? I wonder if I'll forgive me for that?_ After Lisa had made a particularly snotty statement Dean left their apartment and had gotten himself a room downtown. Sam had hardly seen him for three days when Dean had suddenly appeared to tell him about a phone call from a friend of their father's.

"It's a simple salt and burn, I think I can handle it, you could meet me down there in a few days, give you some more time with your friends," Dean said.

"I don't know, Dean. These things can turn out to be more than you're planning on. I don't like the idea of you hunting alone."

"I'm not stupid, Sam. I think know how these things go and I can take care of myself," Dean said, angry.

"I didn't mean…"

"You and your friends," he put a nasty emphasis on the word friends, "can have a couple of more days to talk, make fun of me, make fun of my car some more. Cause you know I like that."

"We weren't making fun of you," Sam said, knowing that his friends actually had been making fun of his brother._ At least I don't think I was._

"Made fun of the car. I know it's not some hybrid that has pure oxygen for exhaust and makes coffee in the morning, but it's my car and it means a lot to me."

"Dean…"

"And you know it, Sammy. My car, it's about all I have. So tell them to lay off the car. I never knew it embarrassed you so damn much."

"I like the car, Dean. You know that," Sam said. The conversation was getting a little heated.

"Just not around your friends."

"Dean…"

"What?" He snapped.

"Nothing, maybe you're right. Why don't you head to Texas and I will meet you there in a few days."

"Fine," Dean had pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket and handed several bills to him. "Buy a plane ticket and let me know when you'll arrive."

"Dean, where did you get all this money?"

"Contrary to what your friends think of me, I'm not stupid and I do know how to gamble, Sam. Do you think that's enough? Do you need some to cover you until you leave?"_ And even angry, he still worries about me._

"I can manage."

"Fine, call me with your flight info, ok? I'll check in to let you know where I am—I should be there in three days. When you think you'll leave?"

"How about a week?" He said, Dean looked at him, hurt briefly in his eyes.

"Fine." And Dean had left. No good-bye, nothing, just fine and he was gone. He did call later to say he was staying in Winslow for the night. But that was all.

Another three days with his friends and Sam had started to get disenchanted. He didn't remember them being so shallow while they were all at university. _Or maybe I was shallow, too._ Lisa and Jason spent a lot of time talking to him about why he should go back to Stanford and finish his degree—finish law school. The idea did have appeal, escaping back into the academic life seemed so safe after the past few years. But that wasn't really who he was anymore—_or at least not right now._ They seemed to spend most of the rest of the time ragging on his brother. After letting it slide for the first few days—so he could feel like one of them again—he was thoroughly ashamed of himself and was standing up for Dean at every opportunity. Still, they didn't believe him, didn't believe his brother cared about him. _And if I tried to explain about everything they would think I was completely crazy._

They had started in on him again one night while they were all out to dinner. "If your brother cared about you, he'd let you go back to school," Jason said.

"He needs me around right now."

"He needs you, but what about you, Sam?" Lisa said, giving him her "big eyes" look.

"I'm fine, Dean and I are fine."

"I don't believe that, honey. What has he ever done for you?"

_Other than raise me? Other than worry about me? Other than everything? _"He's done a lot," Sam said.

"He left you here without a good-bye, champ." Jason said.

"I know, that was my fault, too." Sam said defending Dean. About halfway dinner through he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, they stopped talking. "Lisa, can I borrow your car? I'll meet you guys back at your place. I need to think."

"Sure, honey, take as long as you need," Lisa said handing over her keys. Sam thought he saw triumph in her eyes. _They think I am going to take their advice and not go meet Dean in Texas._

He pulled the car out of the garage and headed out of town. Their words were spinning around in his head. Leave him in Texas, he left you here, doesn't care enough. They bounced around inside his skull. _Dean was angry when he left, still sounds angry when he calls. I really screwed it up this time. I drove him away. I made him so uncomfortable that he felt better leaving than staying. What is wrong with me? _He slowed down for a red light. _I thought he would come back in a day or two and everything would be alright. I didn't expect him to actually go to Texas, never expected that. He left me here. _The light turned green and he pulled into the intersection. He never saw the car that came barreling into him. He didn't have time to brace himself or prepare. The last thing he remembered were headlights and the thought—he left me here.

Bright glaring light greeted him when he opened his eyes. "Dean?"

"What's that dear?" A female voice answered.

"Where's Dean?"

"Who's Dean?"

Sam looked over, the woman was wearing scrubs, standing beside him. "My brother. Where's my brother?"

"You came in alone."

"Where's Dean?" He was frantic, where was he? Then—_he left me here_. "He's not here?"

"No, dear, we can call him for you."

"My phone, his number's on my phone." Sam said.

"You didn't have a phone when they brought you in. Why don't you just tell me his number."

"Sure it's," Sam stopped. He couldn't remember the number. He concentrated. "Eight, no, three, no, five. I can't remember. Why isn't he here?" Dean had promised he'd never leave him alone in a hospital. Never. _He left me here._ "I made him leave. He left me. Why isn't he here? Why can't I remember?"

"You relax, I bet you'll remember if you can relax."

"Ok, I'll try," he leaned back. His head hurt, his face hurt, his body hurt_. Why isn't Dean here? Why did he leave me here alone? _

"Hey, champ," someone said. Sam opened his eyes. Lisa and Jason—that was their names—Lisa and Jason.

"Do you know where Dean is?" He thought they might know.

"He left town, remember?" Lisa said.

"Can you call him?" Sam said, they must know how to get a hold of him.

"Don't have his number, you never gave it to us," Jason said. "He probably wouldn't come back anyway. You guys had quite a fight, remember?"

_He left me here_. "I think so," Sam said. "Why are you here?"

"The police called us when they ran the plates on the car. It's strange, the hospital said your ID is for Sam Richards. Isn't it Winchester?"

"Huh?" Sam said confused. "I don't know. Dean would know."

"Here's not here."

"I know, where is he?" Sam couldn't think why his brother wouldn't be there. He was starting to panic. Dean said he wouldn't leave him alone.

"We'd better go, you need to rest," Lisa said as they left the room.

_They left me alone, too. Is Dean mad at me? My head hurts. Where's Dean?_ He heard a beep on the IV machine and something started making him sleepy. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Continued confusion, loss of memory," a male voice said.

"Sometimes it seems like he's back in childhood somewhere," the nurse said. Sam remembered he voice. He thought they might be talking about him.

"It can happen with this kind of head injury. Does he have family?"

"He's been asking for his brother."

"Why isn't he here?" The doctor said. _Why isn't Dean here? He left me._

"He can't remember the number and his only visitors said they had no way to contact him."

"We need to find a way to contact him. He might need surgery, and soon."

"I can't remember the number," Sam said opening his eyes. _I can't remember._

"Hey, I have an idea—I saw it on TV," the nurse said, the doctor snorted. She put the phone on the tray in front of Sam and handed him the receiver. "Don't think about it—just dial your brother's number, dear."

"What?"

"Just dial, your fingers might remember."

"Ok, I'll try," Sam concentrated for a second then just punched in eleven numbers. They felt right somehow. He held the received to his ear.

The phone rang once, twice then "Yeah?" Dean's voice.

"Dean! I remembered the number!" He looked at the doctor, "It's the right number."

"Sam? What's wrong?" Dean said. _He's there on the phone, he's there._

Sam handed the phone to the doctor and he spoke with Dean. A couple of minutes later the doctor handed the phone back "He wants to talk to you."

"Dean?" Sam said.

"Sammy, I'm on my way. I'll be there before you know it."

"I don't like hospitals Dean," he said. _I don't want to be alone here._

"I'm coming, I'll be there Sam."

"Promise, Dean?"

"I promise, Sammy." His brother said. Sam leaned back in the bed. Dean was coming. He promised. Dean never broke a promise.

"Hi, Sam," Lisa said as she and Jason came in a few minutes later.

"Dean's coming," Sam said.

"What?" Jason said, surprised.

"I called him, he said he was coming."

"He's in Texas," Lisa said. "That's days away Sam. Didn't you say he doesn't fly?"

Sam frowned, he couldn't remember. Why was Dean in Texas? _He left me here._ That was a long way away. "No, he doesn't like airplanes."

"Then how can he get here, champ?"

"He said he would," Sam said. "He said he would. He promised." _He promised. _He was getting agitated.

"I wouldn't count on it, he was pretty mad when he left," Lisa said.

"He's my brother, he said he would be here," Sam was shouting. The nurse came in. Sam had started to cry, "He said he would come, he promised. Why did he leave me here?" _He left me here, I made him leave._

The nurse looked at Lisa and Jason. "You need to leave. You can't come in and upset him like this." She walked them out the door and came back in. "It's ok, dear. I'm going to give you something to help you calm down." Sam watched as she stuck a needle in the IV. He started feeling sleepy. _What if I fall asleep and can't wake up? _He picked up the phone and tried dialing again.

"Hello?" His brother's voice on the other end of the line.

"Dean?" Hearing that voice calmed him down faster than the shot the nurse had given him. Dean was talking to him. _Maybe he's not made at me anymore. _ His brother promised he'd be there, promised a gift. _He always brings me gifts when I'm in the hospital._ Dean said he needed to get off the phone, but he would call right back. Sam was getting sleepier. He held onto the phone. It had become a lifeline. The phone rang, it was Dean. _He said he's on the way, said he would be here. He promised. It's ok, he promised. _Sam fell asleep holding onto the phone.

Pain pulled Sam from his sleep. Something was wrong. He pressed the call button. The nurse came in took one look at him and went back out. When she came in again the doctor was with her. They checked his eyes and poked at him. The doctor was shaking his head.

"We are going to send you down for more tests," he said to Sam.

"Doctor?" The nurse said.

"Better plan on prepping him for surgery."

Sam picked up the phone and dialed. Dean's phone rang and rang, then went to voicemail. He tried again, same thing. _He's left me alone. He left me here alone._ _He said he was coming. Texas is a long way from here. They said he wouldn't come. Why didn't he answer his phone?_ When the phone started ringing it took Sam several seconds to answer it. "Hello?"

"Sam, how are you doing?" It was Dean. _He called. It's ok, he's there._ Dean said something about being there before Sam was taken for surgery.

"Aren't you in Texas?" He asked, lucid for a brief instant. That was what? About 20 hours away?

"I'll be there, ok?" He sounded so sure, but how could he drive that fast? Sam was confused. He wasn't sure how Dean was going to pull that off.

They took him for the tests and then brought him back to his room. Dean wasn't there—shouldn't he be there? _He left me here. I made him leave. He left me here. They said he wouldn't come. I made him leave._

"Why isn't Dean here?"

"He hasn't gotten here, yet, but he will be here, I'm sure," the nurse said.

"I made him leave. He won't come back. They said he wouldn't come," _He left me here. I made him leave._

"You need to calm down," Sam saw the needle headed towards the IV. "I'm going to give you something, it will help until we take you downstairs."

Sam closed his eyes. _I'm alone. I made him leave. He left me here._

Someone put a hand on his shoulder, "Sam?"

He opened his eyes, he thought it looked like Dean. "Dean? Is that you?"

"Who else is this good looking?"

_He's here, I'm not alone. He's here, he didn't leave me alone. _Dean walked with him as far as the elevators. Sam saw him standing there as the doors closed.

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. Together

**Last Plane Out**

Chapter Three

Together

The gift shop was full of what Dean considered the greatest hits of cute. Plush animals, beanie babies and balloons with smiley faces adorned the place. _What can I get Sam?_ He was pretty sure that while nine-year-old Sam would have loved the plush anteater, adult Sam would strangle him for it. There were some really creepy puppies and kittens that looked like they were breathing, _And even if Sam liked one of those I couldn't stand to be around it_. _Just creeps me out._ He sorted through the beanie babies, looked at the balloons, wandered past the magazines and still nothing struck him as right.

He wanted to find something special. He was feeling more than a little guilty about leaving Sam and having this happen, and to be honest he was feeling really bad about the way he had left things a week ago. Yes, things had been uncomfortable, but that was no excuse for bad temper, no excuse for leaving him here and going on to Texas. _Never, ever, ever again._ So the gift had to be something more than just a little bribe promised to a confused brother. He finally saw it, in the back corner of the shop. He smiled as he picked up the die cast car "American Classics Collection '67 Chevy Impala."

"_Are you ever going to let me drive your car?" His twelve-year-old brother had asked him on the first day the car was officially Dean's. They were detailing it together, Sam having a great time helping to wash and wax the car._

"_Sure Sammy, if I ever lose a leg, you can drive the car."_

_His brother had grinned at him from the front of the car "If I put your leg on ice they could sew it back on couldn't they?" He asked with the innocent voice that meant he was up to no good. Dean had laughed and shot him with the hose._

_Four months later Dean decided that Sammy needed to know how to drive the car. He had a particularly close call and the worry that Sammy might not have been able to get to safety was haunting Dean. His brother had been subdued since it had happened and was sticking closer to Dean than usual. He knew it had been a close call, too. After dinner at the local greasy spoon Dean had pulled into a large abandoned parking lot and turned off the car. "Get out of the car, Sammy."_

"_What's wrong Dean?"_

"_Just get out." His brother had climbed out of the passenger seat and stood beside the door. "Come over here." Dean said. Sam walked obediently around the car, Dean had no idea what his brother must be thinking, considering the glum look on Sam's face. Dean held the driver's side door open, "Get in and adjust the seat." He said walking to the other side of the car. Sam got in, but was just sitting there. "It'll be easier if you fix the seat before I get in, Sammy."_

"_Why should I do that, Dean?"_

_His brother could be a little slow sometimes, "Do you want to learn how to drive or not?"_

"_What?" Sam looked over a grin of childish delight lighting his whole face. "You're going to teach me to drive?"_

"_Sure, Sammy, what were you thinking?" Dean had gotten in and sat there as Sam learned to drive the car. Every time he stopped too quickly or turned wrong or put the car in the wrong gear, Dean would look over at Sam and let it go. His brother was smiling with such pleasure that Dean could have forgiven him anything at that moment._

Dean turned the little car over in his hands. Thinking about the car, about Sam.

_Sam had been seventeen and they had managed to stay in the same place long enough for Sam to make some friends at school. He had even gotten a date for the spring formal. He had been excited about going, until their father had announced that the week after the dance they would be leaving. Sam had been devastated. He even considered canceling his date and staying home for the night, but Dean had convinced him it wasn't fair to his date to just cancel, and how many spring formals did you get in a lifetime anyway? Sam had come into the living room of the apartment they were renting carrying the corsage.  
_

"_Are you ready to go Dean? I told Liz we would pick her up at seven."_

_Dean stood up—he had a surprise for his brother. He held out the keys to the Impala. "Here you go, Sammy. If you wreck it, I'll kill you." _

"_You're letting me borrow the car?" Sam said a smile spreading across his face._

"_Yeah, don't get used to it, though," he said smiling at his brother._

"_I don't know what to say! Thank you so much!" And to Dean's surprise Sam had given him a hug before heading out the door._

Dean bought the car and a gift bag and walked slowly back towards Sam's room. The hospital was busy, staff walking past him on mysterious errands, everyone looking official. He stopped by the nurses' station on Sam's ward. He wanted to find out what had happened, if anyone knew how Sam had ended up there. He explained who he was and asked if anyone knew about the accident.

"He was side-swiped by a drunk driver. The guy just went right through the red light," the RN behind the desk said. "It was on the news that night. From the pictures of the car Sam was driving you wouldn't have expected him to make it at all. When they brought him in he was unconscious, then even after he woke up he wasn't really coherent." She smiled at Dean. "We knew that you were out there somewhere, he was asking for you, but his cell phone burned up with the car and he couldn't remember the number." _Oh, my god. Did she say the car burned up? _"Finally we had him try dialing the phone—sense memory, you know—and that worked. His friends were here for awhile, but we asked them to leave, they weren't helping the situation."

"Do you know if he'll…how he's…" Dean couldn't get the words out.

"You'll have to talk to the doctor. I know he's worried about the confusion—when the head takes a blow that hard…" She said sympathetically.

"Do you know how long he'll be in surgery?"

"It could be awhile. Why don't you go get some coffee or something then come back to his room? If he gets back before you do, I'll have you paged."

Dean had found the café and gotten a large coffee. He tried walking around the hospital grounds to relax, but it actually made him more tense. Finally he had given up and gone back up to Sam's room to wait. The visitor's chair wasn't all that uncomfortable and he dozed off. It had been a rough flight.

"Mr. Richards?"

Dean opened his eyes, the doctor was standing in front of him. "How's Sam?"

"We manager to stop the bleed, it wasn't as serious as it might have been." _Which means it was pretty damn serious._ "We are keeping him in recovery for a little longer."

"What's wrong?"

"I explained to you about the risk of anesthesia and head injury. I wish we could have waited on the surgery, but we just couldn't."

"What's wrong?" Dean wondered if the first time he'd asked he'd been speaking English, because the doctor hadn't answered his question at all.

"He's not coming out of the anesthesia as well as we hoped. It just needs a little more time."

"Is he going to be ok?" _Please, let him be ok._

"Physically he should recover fine, we just need to wait and see for the rest."

"How long?"

"We don't know at this point, sorry."

_Sorry, all he says is sorry. If he's ok, I will never leave him again. If he's not ok, I will never leave him again. Where the hell are his friends? And what did they say to him to get themselves thrown out of here? Please be ok, Sam. Please. _

They brought his brother back to the room nearly an hour later. "Hey, Sam." Dean said standing by the bed.

"Dean?" He still sounded confused, still young, still not Sam.

"I'm here." He said laying his hand on his brother's shoulder. _His face is a mess. He must have hit the window, and hit it hard. _

"Good. You're not going to leave are you?"

"Nope." _Never leaving again, Sammy. _"Do you need anything, Sam?"

"Where's my present? You said I could have it."

"It's right here, see?" He held up the bag so Sam could see it.

"What's in it?"

Dean pulled the little car out of the bag and showed Sam. His brother reached a shaky hand towards it, Dean put the car in his hand. "It's just like yours!"

"Yeah, the doors even open. Do you like it?"

"It's just like yours," Sam said smiling. He closed his eyes. "Thank you."

Dean watched as his brother's breathing evened out into sleep. He was still clutching the little car. Dean moved the chair closer to the bed and sat back down. He watched Sam sleep for a long time before he put his head back in the chair and fell asleep himself.

The nurse coming into the room woke Dean. "How is he?" He asked quietly.

"He seems to be resting better now."

"What do you mean?"

"Before you got here, every time he woke up he would ask for you. He was worried about something—he said he made you leave? At one point, the last time we let his friends in, he became so agitated we had to sedate him."

"That was after you go a hold of me, wasn't it?" She nodded. "He called me."

"He seemed worried you weren't going to come. We told him we were sure you would. If he asked for you all the time, it meant you were the kind of person who would come." She smiled at him. "The doctor left orders for you to stay in the room if at all possible, help lessen his anxiety."

"I'm not leaving," Dean said. _Never again, whether he likes it or not. _"Thanks." Dean sat back down and flipped on the TV. The storm in Texas was on most of the news stations. He'd made it out just in time. He turned it back off, _all I need is the news._ He watched Sam sleep, he walked to the window and looked out. There was a pretty good view of the strip from the hospital. Dean sat back down and read through the magazines he found in the drawer by the bed. He occasionally would straighten the blankets covering Sam. After several hours he decided to step out long enough to go to the coffee machine down the hall. When he got back to the room Sam was awake. He was crying.

"Sammy, hey, what's wrong?" _And why did I leave?_

"Dean? You're still here?" Still with that child's voice, still not Sam.

"Of course I am. Where else would I be?"

"I thought…I thought you were mad at me again and left."

"What? No, Sam. I just went to get a cup of coffee." He was gently stroking Sam's arm, trying to comfort him. Dean could see his distress, it worried him to see his brother like this—so lost, so afraid.

"I was alone here for a long time, I thought you weren't going to come." The tears were running down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry about that Sammy. I didn't know you were here until you called me."

"I remembered the number."

"Yeah, Sammy, you did. And I came, didn't I?"

"You did. You're not going to leave again?" Sam seemed to be stuck on that idea.

_Is that what's been wrong all this time? How can I convince him? What can I say to make this alright again? _"No, I'm not leaving."

"Promise, Dean?" Sam's eyes were closing.

"I promise." He sat down in the chair without taking his hand from Sam's arm. He stayed like that for a long time. Eventually he dozed off again.

The TV was on when he woke up and sunlight was coming in through the windows. He was stiff from sleeping in the chair. He rubbed his hands over his face and looked over to check on Sam. The little Impala was sitting on the bedside tray and his brother was watching him.

"Morning, Sammy." He smiled at him. _Did owls nest in my mouth overnight?_

"Hey, Dean."

"How're you feeling today?" He said gently.

"My head's killing me and my face kind of hurts. My stomach feels weird, too. It hurts like I have stitches." The voice sounded like Sam, complaining a little, sleepy, but Sam.

_It sounded like Sam. _Dean sat up and looked at his brother "Sam?"

"What?" Sam tried frowning at him. It didn't work really well because of the bandage.

"Nothing, can I get you anything?" He realized he had a stupid grin on his face.

"Could I have something to drink?"

"I'll go ask at the nurses' station, I'll be right back." They gave him some water with ice in it and he went back to the room. The TV was turned to the news, still nothing much except the storm slowly churning its way across Texas. "Here you go, Sam." Dean gave him a cup full of ice and water. Sam was looking at him with a funny look. "What?"

"Dean, you're here."

_Oh, no, I thought he was doing better. _"Yeah, Sammy, I'm here."

"But Dean…" Sam said with an odd look in his eyes. Dean could see him trying to work something out.

"No buts Sam, I said I would be here, I promised and here I am."

"But you left, we had that fight and you went to Texas without me." Sam was frowning again. "I stayed with Lisa and Jason, I remember that. They were here too, I think." He was definitely working something out. His eyes drifted up to the TV.

"The fight was stupid, Sam, it doesn't matter."

"I was really pissed at you," still working through whatever was in his head. "Lisa and Jason kind of encouraged that."

"It was stupid, Sam. I was an idiot. You need to have friends," Dean said.

"I wanted to be with them, to not have to think about everything, you know? Pretending I could go back to school. I was pretty hard on you, I think. Lisa and Jason kept saying if you really cared about me, you'd let me go back to that other life."

"It's ok Sammy. I understand. I didn't help all that much, either" He said trying to calm his brother down, Sam looked like he was getting distressed again.

"I went out to take a drive, to think about everything they were saying. That's when it happened. I remember the accident, sort of, then being in here. I was pretty messed up. I couldn't remember much. I remembered you, though. I think I called you." Dean nodded. "You said you were coming, right? I remember that. You promised you'd be here before I had to go to surgery. I kept thinking you'd get here, you promised. And that meant something. It meant a lot. I knew you were coming. They said you wouldn't come back." He paused frowning. _And as soon as I can leave you I am going to find them and tear them into little tiny pieces for doing that to you._

"They were wrong, Sam."

"I'm sorry Dean, for what I said, I'm sorry you felt like you had to leave."

"No, I should have waited until you were ready to go. I'm sorry I left." He smiled at his brother. He felt like a weight was gone. _I didn't even know it was there._

Sam looked at him. "Dean, you're here."

"You think?"

"How did you get here?"

"What?"

"Texas is a long way from here, Dean. How did you get here so soon? Aren't they talking about some big storm?" Sam still seemed a little confused. He sounded more like Sam, but still confused.

"I got here, that's what matters Sammy."

Dean saw something in Sam's eyes. Realization of what? Suddenly his brother's eyes filled with tears. "Dean…"

"What's wrong?" The tears in Sam's eyes were distressing him more than he wanted to admit.

"Did you get on a plane?" His voice was shaking.

"You needed me, Sam. It would have taken too long to drive."

"Did you get on a plane in that storm?"

"Last plane out, so they said." He smiled, trying to make light of it.

"Dean…You got on a plane for me?" Sam was looking at him.

"Can't think of any other reason."

"Was the flight bad?"

"Nah, smooth as glass. A little humming and it was all over."

"But Dean," Sam looked at him with a little smile on his face, the tears still in his eyes. _I'm not fooling you at all am I, Sam?_ "You came."

"I promised."

"On a plane."

"Yeah."

"Through a tropical storm."

"And your point is?"

"I like the car."

"I told you I'd bring you something from the gift shop."

"You promised." Still with the smile, still the tears.

Dean felt answering tears in his eyes, he hoped they weren't too obvious. _He's going to be ok. We are going to get through this together_. _I am never leaving again. _"Yeah, Sammy. I promised."

_**To Be Continued**_

_A/N: You don't really think I'm going to let Lisa and Jason off this easy, do you?_


	4. Comeuppance

_A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing!  
_

**Last Plane Out**

Chapter Four

Comeuppance

Dean walked down the hotel hallway carefully balancing two extra large coffees and several muffins. They had moved into the hotel as soon as the doctor had said it was safe for Sam to leave. Dean didn't like the idea of spending any more time in the hospital than was absolutely necessary. Sam had been improving, but if Dean left for too long, Sam would get anxious. So Dean figured if they were out of the hospital, out of the setting of all that worry and fear for Sam, his brother would get better. And he was right, Sam was steadily improving now, getting stronger everyday and as soon as the stitches were out they were planning on putting Vegas behind them.

"How are you feeling today, Sam?" He asked his brother as he came into their room.

"Dean, I've been out of the hospital for three days, I'm fine. You don't need to keep asking, ok?" Sam said with a frown.

"Right. Stop asking, I'll remember that." _He still can't be up for all that long, he still gets confused sometimes and he expects me to stop asking. When will he learn? _He set the coffee and muffins down on the table beside Sam's bed. Right next to the little Impala, it had sat next to Sam's bed since he had received it.

Sam picked up the coffee and smiled at him. "Thanks, Dean."

"What?"

"What what?"

"I know that look, Sam. What is it?" _Oh, god, what's wrong now?_

"Jason called, he and Lisa are coming by."

"I knew getting you a new phone was a mistake." Dean had gotten Sam the phone while he was still in the hospital. He had also put an emergency contact card in Sam's wallet. "When will they be here?"

"About an hour, they were surprised I hadn't come back to stay with them."

"Well, we're closer to the hospital here, just in case." _And you would go back there over my dead body._

"You can leave if you want, I understand," Sam said sounding like that was the last thing he wanted.

_Hell no._ "Nah, I'll stay. Be nice to see them again." _Because now I don't have to hunt them down to tear their arms off._

"Dude, are you alright?"

"Me? Sure, what could be wrong?" _Should I just shoot them or would I feel better about it if I beat them to death? Hmmm, tough choice._

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?" _I wonder what the hotel will charge to get blood out of the carpet._

"Are you sure you're ok with them stopping by?"

"Yeah, Sam, I think it's great." _There's always poison, nope, too fast and hard to get at a moments notice. _"Should I go get some coffee? Maybe some cookies?" _I could kill them with the cookies, that might be fun._

"Cookies, Dean?" Sam was looking at him kind of funny

"Mini Muffins?" _Mini like their brains? I wonder if they'd appreciate the joke? _"Donuts?" _Might as well make their last meal a nice, sweet one._

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sam?" He said smiling at his brother. _He's looking at me really funny now, I wonder what's going on in that freaky brain._

"What's up?"

"Up, Sammy? Nothing's up, why would you think something's up?" _I could tear their arms off, beat them with their own arms then shoot them. That might be best. Although killing them with cookies…_

"I don't know," Sam was kind of frowning at him. "Are you sure it doesn't bother you?"

"I told you, I think it's great they want to stop by, give us all a chance to chat." _Before I kill them._

"It's kind of weird they didn't come visit me in the hospital again," Sam said, still looking at him with that look.

"I think they had a little trouble with the staff." _That and I told everyone that if I even saw those two on the floor it would be a huge bloody mess that they would have to clean up._

"Uh, yeah, I think I remember something when they were there. Not much though," he said frowning. He was having a hard time remembering those hours in the hospital.

"The nurse told me," Dean said smiling. "So coffee? Cookies? What do you think?"

"You're kind of scaring me dude."

"Why's that, Sam?"

"You're, well, perky, and it's kind of scaring me."

"Me? Perky? I don't think so." _Maybe a tiny bit homicidal, but not even a little perky._

"You look perky."

"I'm not perky, Sammy, just looking forward to seeing your friends again." _So looking forward to it._

"Ok, Dean, if you're sure your ok with all this."

"Yep." _I'm not actually ok with this at all, which is why I am looking forward to seeing them again._

Sam was still looking at him a little funny. Dean shrugged. He decided to just make coffee in the room. _They don't deserve anything better than this anyway, not that they are gong to get much of a chance to drink it._ He paced around the room, straightening things, going through his bag. Sam watched him the whole time. _I think he knows something's up._

When they knocked on the door Sam got up to answer it. Lisa and Jason came into the room, Lisa was carrying a gift bag. "Heya champ," Jason said punching Sam lightly on the arm. Lisa kissed him on the cheek and said "It's so good to see you, honey." They were both smiling.

Then they noticed Dean.

"Hey," Dean said smiling.

"Didn't expect to see you here, sport," Jason said.

"Yeah, I bet." Still smiling. Sam looked over at him with a frown.

"Why don't you come in?" Sam said, they stepped over by the beds and stood there looking from Sam to Dean. "It's nice that you stopped by before we left town." _Sam's still trying to keep up the conventions._

"Sure, champ, brought you a gift." Jason said, Lisa handed him the bag.

"Thanks," Sam said glancing at Dean. _Yep, he knows something's up._

"We wanted to come see you while you were still in the hospital," Lisa said.

"We came by a couple of times, but they wouldn't let us up, champ."

"I don't know why," Sam said.

"Maybe because I told the staff that if I saw you, I'd have their jobs?" Dean said softly. Sam looked at him.

"You had no right," Jason said.

"Oh?"

"We're his friends, we just wanted to help," Lisa said.

"Then why didn't you call me?"

"They didn't have your number, Dean. They told me. I remember, they said they didn't have your number."

"Oh? Really?" Dean took a step closer to Jason. "Didn't I give it to you? When we first got to town?"

"What?" Sam said looking at Jason.

"I don't remember that, I don't think you did."

"Pretty sure I did."

"Dean?" Sam looked at his brother. "What are you talking about?"

"I gave him my number, Sam." Dean said turning on him. "Before they started in on me. I figured if they were friends they should have a way to get a hold of me."

"Is that true?" Sam looked at them, disbelief clearly written on his face.

"We thought it was for the best, Sam. You didn't need him," Jason said, defensively.

"Then, even when you knew I was on my way, you still told him I wouldn't come," Dean said very softly. "You let him think I'd left him alone." He took another step closer to Jason. "You let my brother think I'd left him alone. Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Another step. "Do you know what I am going to do to you for that?"

"Dean…"

"Step back, Sam."

"Who do you think you are threatening me, sport?"

"No threat." Another step. He was close enough to touch Jason.

"Dean…"

"I said step back, Sam." He smiled at Jason.

"We're your friends, Sam. We love you, we did what we thought was best," Jason said, looking at Sam.

"What you thought was best?" It was too much, Dean grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the wall. He held him there. _Gym doesn't help much for this does it, Jason?_

Sam came over and laid his hand on Dean's arm. "Dean,"

"Keep out of this Sam. I'll be through in a minute."

"They aren't worth it." Sam said softly.

"They're not. You are." He kind of bounced Jason against the wall. He could see fear, real fear, in the guy's eyes. Lisa was standing beside Jason, her eyes wide. _Good. This is going to be better than I thought._

"That's not what I meant, Dean. They aren't worth what it would do to you." Sam said. "I can't let you do this."

"Can't stop me, Sam." He bounced Jason against the wall again. He was resisting the urge to just snap his neck and have it done with. The fear in Jason's eyes had given way to terror. He could see the same look of absolute terror in Lisa's eyes._ Nice to know I'm getting through to them. How long was Sam alone and afraid? How long can I make this last? With my luck this guy's heart will give out before I really get started._

"I shouldn't have let them come by, Dean," Sam said, looking at him. "I wanted to tell them face to face that they needed to apologize to you for the way they treated you. I wanted you here for that. And if they didn't apologize they weren't friends of mine anymore."

"The way they treated me doesn't matter, Sam."

"It does to me, Dean."

Dean smiled at his brother. "Thanks, Sammy. But he's still going to die for what he did to you." _And slowly, painfully at that. I wonder how long I can make it last until he understands what he did to my brother?_

"Dean," He looked over at Sam. He heard something in his voice, something was wrong. Sam's eyes rolled up in his head. Dean dropped Jason and caught Sam before he hit the floor. He carried him over to the bed and laid him down. He heard the door slam as Lisa and Jason ran out of room.

"Sam? Sammy?" _What's wrong? _He went into the bathroom and wet a washcloth. He brought it out and laid it on his brother's head. "Sam!"

Sam lay there for another minute then opened one eye. "Are they gone?"

"What?" Dean said looking down at Sam. _He didn't just…_

"Are they gone?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Sam opened the other eye and sat up, he leaned back against the pillows.

"Sam," Dean was looking at him. _He did, he just pretended to faint. I can't believe it. What a brat. _"You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry about that, man. I couldn't think of any other way to stop you." Sam was smiling at him. "It's not that I don't appreciate the sentiment—I wanted to see them suffer myself, for the way they treated you. But I think they'd had enough. I didn't think you should actually kill him."

"I think I might have."_ Actually no might about it, Sammy. No might at all. I was going to kill him, then her. Probably a good thing you stopped me._

"Yeah, I saw it in your eyes, Dean. I was actually pretty worried from the moment you got perky."

"Dude, I wasn't perky."

"Homicidal?"

"Yep. That's the word," he grinned at Sam. He sat down on the bed next to his brother. "Nice to know you have my back, Sam."

"Always, Dean." Sam nudged him with his shoulder. "The next time I want to stay with friends while you go on a hunt…"

"Yeah?"

"Just hit me over the head and toss me in the car, ok? It'll save a lot of time and trouble." He started laughing, Dean laughed along with him.

"Sure, Sam. Sounds like a plan."

_**The End**_


End file.
